The present invention relates to a handle and brake arrangement for a covering for architectural openings.
In typical prior art arrangements, a handle may be attached to a rail by snapping the handle into a complementary contour on the rail or by using bolts, screws or other threaded fasteners. The snap-on method often is not secure and may be aesthetically objectionable. The threaded fasteners can fail due to stripped threads, can be unsightly, or may involve the use of additional parts and labor in order to conceal the fastener.